


To nic takiego

by Powierniczka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Pining, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, brak bety, nocna wena
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Gdybym pozwolił strachowi przejąć nad sobą władzę, upadłbym u kolan zmartwychwstałego detektywa, wtuliłbym się w jego brzuch i krzyczał, że skoro i tak zwariowałem, to nie chcę, aby ta piękna senna mara kiedykolwiek mnie opuściła.





	To nic takiego

Stojąc na cmentarzu nie spodziewałem się niczego. Niczego, poza ciemnym nagrobkiem z jasnymi literami, które kłuły moje oczy niczym neon. SHERLOCK HOLMES. To wszystko.

Bez daty narodzin. Bez daty śmierci. Wypowiadając _te_ słowa, nie spodziewałem się, że zostaną wysłuchane. Gdybym wiedział. Gdybym tylko kurwa wiedział.

* * *

 

Gdy zobaczyłem go - całego i zdrowego - przy stoliku w restauracji, gdzie tuż obok mnie siedziała kobieta, z którą byłem zdecydowany wziąć ślub i mieć dzieci... Nie wiedziałem co czuję. Radość. Smutek. Żal. Rozpacz. Euforię. Gniew. Strach. Wszystkie emocje kłębiły się w mojej głowie, a ja nie mogłem się zdecydować która przeważa. Jednak kiedy strach zaczął wysuwać się na przód, gdy poczułem jego gorzki smak na końcu języka - musiałem wśród całego tego zalewu uczuć wybrać coś innego. Gdybym pozwolił strachowi przejąć nad sobą władzę, upadłbym u kolan zmartwychwstałego detektywa, wtuliłbym się w jego brzuch i krzyczał, że skoro i tak zwariowałem, to nie chcę, aby ta piękna senna mara kiedykolwiek mnie opuściła. Dlatego właśnie gniew doszedł do władzy nad moim ciałem i umysłem. Cokolwiek innego bym wybrał, sam Sherlock byłby przerażony moją reakcją. Ostatecznie wolałem go pobić niż wystraszyć. Nie, kiedy w końcu wrócił. Wrócił _do mnie._

Niestety, po jakimś czasie emocje opadły niczym morze, które uderza falami o skały, by potem wrócić do swojego poprzedniego, mniej gwałtownego stanu. Przez dni, a nawet tygodnie czekałem na jakikolwiek znak od _mojego_ Sherlocka. Nie oświadczyłbym się Mary, gdyby dał mi choćby najmniejszy cień nadziei na to, że tęsknił, że myślał o mnie, że się _liczyłem_. Nie doczekałem się. Dlatego to ona miała pierścionek ode mnie. Kobieta, którą poznałem w najciemniejszych chwilach mojego życia, gdy kometa za której światłem podążałem jak za drogowskazem, zniknęła i wszyscy mówili, że już nie wróci. Kochałem Mary, to jasne. Tylko dlaczego? Dopiero później sobie to uświadomiłem. Była tak bardzo podobna do _niego._

* * *

Sherlock, czekałem na Ciebie. Czekałem w każdej pieprzonej minucie, a nawet sekundzie mojego życia. Czekałem na Ciebie nawet wtedy, gdy Cię nie znałem. Czekałem na Ciebie wtedy, gdy mówili, że nie ma na kogo czekać. Czekałem aż - w swoim dramatycznym stylu - przerwiesz mój ślub, mówiąc, że to nie ona powinna stać obok mnie. Wystarczyłoby mi tak niewiele. Jeden gest. Słowo. Rzuciłbym wszystko w diabły i dalej byśmy byli szczęśliwi w przytulnym mieszkaniu na piętrze przy Baker Street 221. 

W końcu doczekałem się znaku. Na weselu. Kiedy już nie mogłem cofnąć czasu i sprawić, że moje _tak_ wypowiedziane przed ołtarzem, zmieniłoby się w _nie_. W efekcie leżę w apartamencie dla nowożeńców, na małżeńskim łóżku. Na moim ramieniu śpi kobieta, która pod sercem nosi moje dziecko, a ja patrzę szeroko otwartymi oczami w sufit i układam w głowie bzdurny monolog, jakby to była kolejna notka na bloga. Mary cicho pochrapuje a z ust na mój podkoszulek wycieka jej niewielka strużka śliny. Nie powinno mi to przeszkadzać, przecież nie jest to pierwszy raz kiedy śpimy ze sobą. Ale teraz czuję się nieswojo, bo wiem, że to nie ta osoba powinna wtulać się w mój bok i to nie jej powinienem się oświadczyć. Nie jej! Ostatnia myśl chyba wydostała się ze mnie razem z cichym jękiem bólu, bo Mary rozchyla zaspane oczy.

\- John? - mruczy cicho.

\- Śpij, kochanie. - całuję ją w czoło. - To nic takiego.

Mary Watson posłusznie opuszcza powieki i z powrotem zasypia. Wciąż patrzę w sufit. Tak, to nic takiego. Naturalnie, przejdzie mi. Nie ma innej opcji.

 _Siebie nie potrafisz okłamać_ \- myślę, nim zamknę oczy próbując zapomnieć Sherlocku Holmesie.

**Author's Note:**

> Za dużo filmów, za dużo książek, za dużo emocji. Jakoś to trzeba z siebie wyrzucić, co? ;)  
> Jak zawsze przepraszam za ewentualne szyki przestawne i chyba wydaje mi się, że wiele zdań jest zbyt długich, pokrętnych i nie do końca zrozumiałych. Krytykę zawsze przyjmę.  
> Och, i chyba w niektórych miejscach postawiłam za dużo przecinków, a z kolei w innych za mało.


End file.
